


Shiro.

by yuto_da



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, happy birthday Bo!!!, two idiots babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: Person A and Person B are close friends, both wanting more but refusing to admit it. They go to a shop/store etc. and A is being hit on by a stranger. A becomes fed up and say that they have significant other. B, nearby overhears the whole the whole conversation, waltzes over and slips their arm around A, kissing him on the cheek.





	

For Bokuto's birthday

 

"Akaashii~ Hurry up!" Bokuto whined, turning around and looking at the dark-haired man.

"Why are you in a hurry, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked, walking slightly faster to catch up to the older male.

"Because, the best noodle shop will close soon." Bokuto said grabbing both their bags and running off to the best noodle shop in their town. Akaashi sighed, and ran after him, knowing the older boy would order too much (like he always did)

"Ossan!!" Bokuto greeted cheerfully at the owner of the noodle shop. 'Shiro-ossan' as Bokuto had taken to calling him had white hair on his head and chin. Turning to look at his most energetic customer.

"Koutarou-kun, I see you're back again." Shiro-ossan said, going to one of his workers and telling them, "Go tell the chef Koutarou-kun is here,"

Turning to the high-schooler he asked, "Where's your boyfriend, Koutarou-kun?"

"Boyfriend?" Bokuto said, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Ah! Here he is."

Shiro-ossan looked at Akaashi through squinty eyes, "Akaashi-kun, welcome! Welcome!"

"Sakamoto-san," Akaashi bowed his head in greeting, sitting down next to Bokuto, he looked at him with disappointed eyes, "Bokuto-san, did you already order three extra large bowls of ramen?"

Bokuto simply grinned widely at the dark-haired boy, his eyes crinkling at the sides and his dimples showing with how widely he was grinning. Sakamoto-san came back carrying the bowls, all of them with different toppings of meat. Placing them in front of the boy, whos eyes had transformed into stars and his mouth dripping with drool.

"Itadakimasu!" Bokuto said, grabbing the chopsticks on top of one of the bowls and digging into one of the bowls. Sakamoto-san placed a glass of water in front of Akaashi and walked into the back of the noodle shop. Sipping on his glass of water, Akaashi sighed and checked the time on his phone. It was a few minutes past 5pm, knowing how long it could take for the older boy to leave the noodle shop, he turned to him and said,

"Bokuto-san, I'm going outside to make a call." Lifting his hand, Bokuto gave Akaashi a thumbs up and continued slurping the noodles. Akaashi sighed once more and stood up, exiting the noodle shop. Going to his contacts, he pressed his mother's contact, pressing his phone to his ear, he waited for her to pick up.

"Hello, Keiji-kun?" His mother asked in a confused voice. "Yes mother. I wanted to call and tell you I will most likely be late to go home." Akaashi said, his eyes wandering to a small group of boys pestering a mailman who was passing by.

"You're with Kou-kun, right?" His mother asked, her voice changing from confusion to muffled laughter. Akaashi sighed, looking away from the group of teenage thugs and to the passing cars.

"Yes mother. He wanted noodles after practice and he has only eaten two bowls, so far."

"Fufufu," Akaashi's mother laughed, already imagining the energetic man eating bowls and bowls of noodles, "Say hi to him for me and tell him to come over for dinner sometime.Bye Keiji-kun."

"Yes mother, I'll see you later." Akaashi hung up the phone and pocketed it. Unknown to him, one of those teenage thugs had crossed the street and came to talk to him.

"Hey~" A voice said behind Akaashi, turning around, he looked at the boy who looked the age of Bokuto or possibly older.

Bowing his head slightly, he said, "Hello."

"Oooh~ Well - mannered~" The boy said, walking closer to Akaashi.

Akaashi bowed once more, "Thank you, excuse me, I have to leave now." "Now, now. What's the hurry? Hey, come hang out with me." The boy stopped a few steps away from Akaashi.

"Now that I see you up close, you've got a pretty face. Prettier than a girl." The boy had resumed walking towards Akaashi, his lips twisting up to form a creepy smile.

Akaashi was getting annoyed by the boy's persistence, but his face didn't turn from its usual calm and collected look. He moved back a few steps, only to encourage the boy to come closer and closer.

"Nee~ Come play with us", the boy looked to his friends who also began walking towards Akaashi. Cursing in his head, Akaashi declined the offer once more, "No thank you. I do have to leave, my boyfriend is waiting for me."

"Boyfriend?" Looking around mockingly he said, "I don't see him."

Akaashi gave him a cold look. "So cold~ But I like that about you."

The boy stopped in his pursue of Akaashi, addressing the boys behind him. "Yo! Look at him, isn't he pretty?"

Akaashi kept his eyes on the boy in front of him, but became tensed when an arm slid around his waist, expecting to see one of the boy's friends, he was thrown completely off guard when he smelled familiar cologne.

Pressing a kiss on Akaashi's cheek, Bokuto looked at Akaashi and asked, "Hey babe, you were taking long so I came to check on you. You okay?"

The teenage boys and Akaashi were stunned into silence, Akaashi snapping out of it when he felt a pinch on his side. Glancing at Bokuto, he said, "Sorry, this guys were lost and were just leaving" looking at them with a cold look, he continued, "right?"

The teeneage boys nodded simultaneously, scampering off to some random direction. Akaashi sighed, looking at Bokuto, he asked, "You finished your meal?"

"Yeah! It was soo good!!" Bokuto replied, his eyes shining as he remembered his meal.

"Bokuto-san... Those guys they left a while ago..you can let go of my waist.." Akaashi said, not really wanting the older boy to remove his hand.

"Hmm... Yeah," Bokuto looked directly into Akaashi's eyes, "but I don't want to."

Staring into Bokuto's intense eyes, Akaashi found himself smiling. "Where are our bags?"

Bokuto's eyes widened to comical proportions, "Ah shit!!" He cursed before letting go of Akaashi's waist and running back inside the noodle shop and exiting with their bags and waving goodbye to 'Shiro-ossan'.

Passing Akaashi his bag, Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hand and intertwined them secretly enjoying how the younger boys hands were larger than his. "Let's go home!!" Bokuto said excitedly, his grip tightening on Akaashi's hand.

"Yes, Bokuto-san."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday BO!!!!!!!! I wrote this from a tumblr prompt as always and is for our precious baby, Bokuto. Comment, kudos, bookmark it etc. Find me https://www.tumblr.com/blog/captain-trashtrashtrash-world if you wanna chat about random stuff


End file.
